Enakhra's Lament
Details Can not be boosted. Not required but very helpful would be |items= *A pickaxe *A chisel *1 loaf of bread *Enough runes to cast Fire Bolt, Wind Bolt, and Crumble Undead successfully (it is possible to splash) *A tinderbox *A [candle(Black candle will not work!] *Regular logs, oak logs, willow logs, maple logs *Soft clay (bring two if you want to have a camel mask) *1 coal *Some Waterskins or an Enchanted water tiara. *A Knife |monsters to kill= *Demon Level 100 }} Walkthrough See Enakhra's Temple for maps of the temple that features in this quest. If you need to teleport out of the temple during the quest, you can re-enter the temple through a secret entrance just east of the spot you built the statue on. Make sure you have some prayer points as you need them to show that you can not be hurt to one of the guards. There is no fighting in this quest; however, you will take a bit of damage, so you should take 1 or 2 lobsters. It also important you should bring all the items required for this quest as it is a long way back to a bank. Speak to Lazim just outside the desert quarry. He will tell you about how he wishes to sculpt but had an accident and cannot do it himself. Offer to help him, and get 32 kilograms of sandstone by mining it in the quarry. Lazim will not take more than 32 kg, so if necessary, break up your blocks with your chisel. Players will find it much simpler to deal with Lazim if they bring him their sandstone after each piece they mine. After you've given Lazim exactly 32 kg, he will attach them with magic to make a 32kg sandstone block. Use your chisel on the block that he gives you to make a sandstone base. Talk to him again, then use the base on the flat ground next to him. You now need 20 kg of sandstone for the body. After you've given him the required amount and he gives you the 20kg sandstone block, use your chisel on it to make a sandstone body and then attach it to the base. Once attached to the base, chisel the body once more to get more intricate details on the statue. Lazim will tell you to create a head next. You must then choose a head to sculpt. For players who have completed The Giant Dwarf, this choice may seem familiar. Your options include Lazim, Icthlarin, Zamorak, or Akthanakos, but it doesn't matter which one you choose. To create the head mine a 5 kg block of granite, then chisel it. You will need to create another head later, so mine a second 5 kg block of granite as well but do not chisel it. Use the head on the statue. The weight of the statue will cause the ground underneath it to collapse, making you and Lazim fall into an ancient temple. Once inside, you'll find the statue shattered, so speak to Lazim. Take the silver M sigil off the pedestal just south of where Lazim and you fell. Now, use your chisel on the statue to get a stone left arm, stone right arm, stone left leg, and stone right leg, which you'll use as keys to unlock the doors to the rooms. Go around the rooms by walking in a circle. As you encounter one of the four doors, examine and then unlock it with the corresponding body part. Watch the cut scenes of Enakhra (a Zamorakian Mahjarrat) and take the Z sigil, R sigil, and K sigil as you pass. These with the M sigil make up the consonants of Zamorak. After you've unlocked all of the outer doors with your four limbs, go toward the middle and use the sigils to unlock the four doors. (You can examine to doors to learn which sigil will open them.) Unlock all four doors from the inside, then go up the ladder. Attempt to pass the magical barrier. You cannot, so head back down and speak to Lazim. He will give you the head you created earlier, so climb back up the ladder and place it on the pedestal in front of the barrier. The head fits, but not enough to unlock the gate. Talk to Lazim again and he will suggest making a mould of a soft material. Use your soft clay on the pedestal to make a mould, and then use the chisel on the remaining piece of medium-sized granite to carve a new stone head. Place this granite camel head into the pedestal to be greeted by another cut scene. (Optional: use a second wet clay on the granite head on the pedestal to make a camel mask for yourself.) .]] Lazim now appears next to you. Talk to him, and he will tell you to solve the puzzles in the rooms. You must light the four globes on the pedestal—based on the four classes of the Ancient Magicks spells—before you can pass the magical barrier and proceed north. Here is how to light each one: *Note you have to talk to Lazim before you can do the '''Ice' and Smoke puzzles.'' Blood Take the north-west corridor, and talk to the Pentyn. He will speak of how he believes you to be a Mahjarrat and how he has been tortured for many years. Give him a loaf of bread. He'll still be stuck but will no longer be hungry, so you can ask him questions about the temple. Ice Take the west corridor, and cast fire bolt on the frozen fountain to thaw it. Shadow Take the east corridor, and investigate each brazier to see which item belongs to it. Use the appropriate item on the brazier to light it. The items are: Log, oak log, willow log, maple log, white candle, and coal. If you linger in the room before lighting a brazier, tiny biting insects swarm all over you, rapidly hitting 10 life points. Smoke Take the north-east corridor, and cast an air bolt on the furnace grate to clear the smoke out of the room. After all four globes are lit, talk to Lazim and then go north through the barrier. Climb up the ladder. Go south, and you'll see a Boneguard. Talk to it, and then cast crumble undead. You can now climb over the pile of bones. Make sure to take and bury the big bones the Boneguard dropped! Climb down the ladder. You'll meet another Boneguard. Talk to it, and it will attack you. Turn on protect from melee to prove you are not so easy to bring down.Then, it will tell you that it was put under Enakhra's control. Agree to seal her in her temple by building a wall. Take three sandstone blocks from the pile of rubble and use them to build up the wall, using your chisel to trim each brick after you set it up. Once you've built the wall, Enakhra will speak. Talk to the Boneguard, who will reveal himself to be another Mahjarrat, Akthanakos. He follows Zaros and is Enakhra's arch rival. You will then see a short cut scene. Enakhra will destroy your wall and teleport away to have her final battle with Akthanakos. Reward *2 quest points *7,000 Experience *7,000 Experience *7,000 Experience *7,000 Experience *Camulet, which allows you to talk to camels and teleport to the temple four times. It can be recharged by using camel dung on it, with such a method able to be used an unlimited number of times. *Camel mask (use a piece of clay on the pedestal with the globes on it to make) Music Music tracks unlocked: *Lament Trivia *At the beginning of the quest, Lazim says, "I've been struck by my muse..." This is a reference to the nine Muses, daughters of Zeus who were the goddesses of the arts, including sculpting. *Lazim says, "The last adventurer to help me was carrying around a girl in a barrel." This is a reference to The Tourist Trap. *The globes are named after the types of ancient magicks spells (blood, ice, smoke, and shadow) *When the player falls into the temple for the first time, your character says 'argh, my duodenum'. this could be a reference to Peter's line 'Oh god, my duodenum's acting up' in the Family Guy episode 'Emission Impossible'. In biology the duodenum is the first section of the small intestine (after the stomach) and plays a large role in breaking down food. *Since the introduction of Tales of the Muspah, this quest seems to be part of the same series; in the final scene, Enakhra says "See you in the north" to Akthanakos, referencing the Mahjarrats' regeneration point. *Many things in this quest reference Ancient Magicks. First, in the cut scene with the knights attacking, Enakhra utilises Ice Barrage on all of them. Second, the puzzles in the room with the barrier relate to the types of ancient spells: ice, smoke, blood and shadow. Lastly, Enakhra and Akthanakos teleport away with an Ancient Magicks teleport. *Akthanakos' and Enakhra's chatheads have not yet been updated to look like those of Jhallan and other, more recently-updated Mahjarrat. *The Strange power event took place four years following the release of this quest. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I freed Akthanakos from his boneguard curse, which enraged his rival, Enakhra. They’ve both gone north to continue their battle." *Strangely, the central room of the temple where one must put the sigils is shaped like a swastika. * There is a stretchy glitch that can occur when at the final part (Making the wall) when another player is doing the quest and the player gets to the part in the cut scene where the bonequard turns into Akthanakos', you will see the boneguard turn stretchy, then dissappear. Category:Quests Category:Mahjarrat Category:Desert quests